Stop The World
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: Sequel to 'Who Would Have Thought.' read that first or this will be confusing. What happens after the storm? Lame summary, i had no ideas for one. Hopefully this isn't as bad as the summary. Mitchie/Alex femslash


_**I listened to 'Stop the World' by Demi Lovato and this came out. That's literally the only reason it has that title and a little bit of the song is toward the end but that's it.**_

They say you know how you feel for someone from the start, that there's a magnetic pull pulling you toward them. They say you'll do anything to keep them safe, that you'll even put yourself in harm's way to make that happen. They say that true love is when you can stand to be around that one person for more than ten minutes. They say sparks fly every time you touch, that you'll feel physical pain whenever you're apart because you always want to be with them; but I didn't feel this things until Mitchie kissed me. My lips tingled, my insides warmed and I had this feeling of always wanting to be close to her. I mean I always knew we weren't like normal best friends. Before our fight, we always did everything together. Whenever we did something, we always invited the other without a second thought. When we would watch movies or TV together, we'd curl up together in her bed and use the other's stomach as a pillow; usually it was her laying on mine. Anytime it was cold, mostly when camping during the fall or when we fell asleep watching a movie in her living room, we'd curl up close to keep each other warm.

The night that we fell asleep in her living room, she had curled up against me, her back pressed against my stomach, in order to share the blanket and keep warm as we watched the movie. Sometime during the movie, she turned, nuzzled up against my chest and fell asleep. I noticed she had fallen asleep when the movie ended. I smiled to myself watching her sleep for a moment. I then laid my cheek against the top of her head and fell asleep myself. Later that morning, just before the sun came up, we moved from the living room to her bed. She scooted in next to me and grasped my hand into hers as I was laying on my side. We soon fell asleep like that.

Anytime we were together at night after hanging out all day, we would sit in one of our driveways, on the counter, in the middle of the kitchen floor, in one of our bedrooms or in her street's cul de sac and just talk for hours about anything and nothing. We could do this for several hours and then move to go to bed; but even then while lying in bed, we'd stay up until some ungodly hour still talking. When we were fighting, I felt almost physically hurt on top of emotionally hurt. It hurt every time I had a flashback of one of my favorite memories or when something happened and I wanted to call Mitchie to tell her about it but then I'd remember I couldn't. I'd cry myself to sleep just about every night thinking about her.

Ok, so I did know how I felt about her. It just took the kiss for me to fully understand it. It took me dropping everything in the middle of the night even though we were fighting because I knew she needed me to realize no matter what my feelings were unchanging.

I smiled to myself as I lay in the basement bedroom on a queen sized bed. It's early in the morning. I can tell because the sun as yet to rise above the trees outside. I hadn't noticed until then that the blinds had been left opened.

Mitchie was curled up next to me with her head on my chest. I squeezed her to me lightly to keep from waking her. I slowly moved my free hand up and down her back rubbing it. I could stay like this forever. I smiled again. I slowly rose my hand up and brought it to her hair. I ran my fingers through it like I had last night until she finally fell asleep.

"Alex?" The girl mumbled into my chest hoarsely.

I hug the girl tightly. "It's ok I'm still here." I say to her as if she didn't already know. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to stay as long as you need me to." She nods and snuggles back into my neck and grips my torso. I figured though that by now she probably no longer needed me as the storms stopped hours ago but I wasn't about to get up and leave her all alone either.

In case you were wondering, I didn't lay here awake all night long. I actually did fall asleep not long after Mitchie did but I awoke about an hour ago due to a bad dream where I lost Mitchie in the storm; which was weird considering she was afraid of the storm and I was not.

I resume running my fingers through her hair. Soon her grip on my torso loosens again and her breathing evens out letting me know that she's asleep again. I couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across my lips yet again. I kiss her forehead and rest my cheek on top of her head like I did that night in the living room except this time I am actually holding her. I close my eyes and listen to her breathing. My fingers continue moving. Her hair is just too soft not to do this. Soon though, my movements slowly stop as I to go back to sleep to the sounds of Mitchie's light snoring.

* * *

A couple of hours later, but what seemed like mere minutes to me, I was being shaken awake. A voice was speaking above me but in my sleepiness and half consciousness, I couldn't figure out who it was.

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" I grumbled to the voice. I just didn't feel like- _SMACK! _Did I just- yes, I just got hit in the butt. I immediately knew who that voice belonged to. The voice belonged to Mitchie and she was trying really hard to get me to wake up right this second. My head shot up when she hit me and I glared at her through my now messy hair. I hadn't realized that I had flipped over onto my stomach sometime after falling asleep again and my hair was now in front of my eyes.

"Finally," She says ignoring my glare.

"Why am I awake right now?" I whine at the girl.

"It's 12:30 in the afternoon. Besides, you have got to see what my yard looks like. It looks like a tornado came through the place but skipped my house."

I stare at her weirdly. "Well, a super cell storm did go through the state last night. I would imagine it does look pretty bad." I respond with a smart-ass like tone.

"Oh shut up and come on."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I get up and come look are you?"

"Not a chance."

I whine at her again but get up off the bed anyway. I follow the girl out of the bedroom and over to a window located near the basement door that leads outside. The blinds were already opened when we walked over to the window. I glanced out the window. Mitchie was right next to me doing the same. I had to squint my eyes as I peered out since my eyes were not used to the bright light due to just waking up. Despite my eyes being half closed, I could see everything. Leaves were scattered across the yard, branches littered every open patch of grass, the trampoline was demolished; every inch of the yard was just completely trashed.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"I know right." Mitchie responded.

Her eyes didn't leave the window even as I looked over to her. I quickly found myself distracted by her beauty. Yeah I know cliché. Sue me. I couldn't help it though. These feelings were mostly new to me and they kind of excited me though at the same time they scared me too. I realized then and there that I didn't know what would come next between us. I mean with or without the kiss we literally _just_ became friends again. We needed to talk about this and the sooner the better.

"What?" She asked when she noticed I was staring at her. Her voice brings me out of my thoughts quickly.

"I-uhm…Mitchie, I think we should talk."

"About what?" Confusion was written in her chocolate brown eyes. I was about to get lost again so I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second then faced away from her. "Alex are you ok?" She must have noticed my actions though how could she not we are two inches away from each other practically shoulder to shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, just-just nervous." I respond in almost a whisper.

"About what?" she asks again. Her voice was low almost matching mine this time.

I sigh slightly. "Us."

She sighs loudly. "I knew this question would come eventually."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I ask her voicing my thoughts.

"Alex, I don't think there can ever be an _us_."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I can already feel the tears starting to form and she hasn't even explained herself yet. "But I thought we were fine now." I choked back the tears as I spoke in a whisper.

"We are." I could see she was about to cry too as she responded which confused me more. "I don't want to hurt you again Alex but we just, we just can't. I'm sorry." She turns from me and the window and runs towards the stairs. She was never good with crying in front of me. I know after last night that makes no sense but that's Mitchie logic. I knew she was crying though now because as she ran she quickly wiped a tear away and I heard her sniffle. I just stood there at the window shocked. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I knew one thing. I wasn't about to lose her again not without a fight. I couldn't go through that pain again. I don't know if I'd make it out alive this time.

I quickly snap out of my trance and follow the girl up the stairs. By now she is completely out of sight but I know exactly where she went. After making it up the stairs, I walk down the hallway leading up to her bedroom quietly. I can hear her sniffling as I approach the doorway. She looks up as I stand in the doorway. I can clearly see the tear marks on her cheeks. All I want to do is run into the room, wrap my arms around her and wipe the tears away. I don't do this though, I need answers.

"Just go away, Alex." She says a little harshly. Her voice cracks as well.

I shake my head. "Not until you tell me what this is about Mitchie."

"There's nothing to say. We just can't be together." She sniffs again.

"Bullshit, Mitch! You can't just kiss someone the way you did and then turn around the next day and say nothing can come from it." I had raised my voice from my near whisper causing Mitchie to flinch a little. I finally walk into the room and sit next to her on the bed. She quickly looks away from me but I reach out and softly turn her back to face me again. "Please tell me what's going through your head Mitch." I say a lot softer this time. "Please help me to understand. Why can't we be together?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you again."

"Then explain," I press. "because, you are hurting me right now."

"I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't"

She begins to get up from the bed and walk away but I gently grab her wrist. I stand with her and I gently lift her chin with my finger until she is looking in my eyes. "Please?" I beg speaking really soft.

"We can't because I'm scared ok Alex? Once we confess our feelings to each other then things become real." She begins to pace but continues talking so I can't respond. "I'm scared of getting hurt. My feelings for you are really strong. I know that just after one kiss. I'm scared of ruining our friendship and most of all I'm scared of what my family will think. I'm scared of what anyone will think."

I finally stop her pace. "Who cares what other people think? As long as we have each other that's what matters right?"

She looks down. "I guess, but what about my parents? They don't even know I might be gay."

"Might be?" I almost laugh. She gives me a hard look. "Sorry." I say quickly. "Look, we don't have to tell your parents right away if you don't want to."

"But Alex, I can't lose you again." She begins to get teary again. "I mean I know I'm the one that pushed you away but I was miserable without you even if I didn't seem like it."

"Hey," I caressed her cheek and stepped closer to her. We're now just inches apart. "I won't hurt you. I swear to you. You said your feelings were strong, well mine are too. I can't lose you again either Mitch. I already know I can't survive without you. I'd stop the world just so we can be together if I could. It'll just be me and you Mitch. Together we can do anything. We'll take things slow and we'll be a secret. We'll only tell people when you're ready. I promise I won't force you to do anything you aren't ready for. Please Mitch, don't hurt me again." A tear slowly slid down her face and I quickly wiped it away with my thumb.

"You promise?" She asks her voice now barely above a whisper. I nod. "You won't force anything?" I nod again. "You'll always be with me?"

"Forever and always baby."

She looks up into my eyes again. I can see so much in them: fear, love, truthfulness, all at once.

"Don't hurt me." She says again.

"Never."

"I-I love you Lexi."

"I love you too Mitch."

"Kiss me."

She didn't have to ask me twice though it technically wasn't a question. I slowly leaned forward and softly met my lips with hers. I instantly became lost in the softness of her lips. I never wanted this feeling to end and I knew as long as we were together it never would. We soon separated and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked not pulling away from her.

"I thought I already was." We both giggled.

"Just making it official." I pull out of the hug and look into her eyes again.

"Yes."

**_Yeah sorry ending it there. Like I said this story wrote itself and that's just where it stopped. Nothing else can be said pretty much. I doubt there will be another sequel but never say never right? Haha. No that wasn't me saying yes to one so don't get excited that was a 'we will see what the future holds.' I was too lazy to edit so sorry for mistakes. I may correct them eventually._**

**_Don't forget reviews make me smile._**

**_Edit: I read through this thing and realized, i really need to stop writing in the middle of the night. My mistakes were just horrid haha. I've fixed 'em all I hope._**


End file.
